Naz'Kitai
Naz'Kitai is an Arch-Seraphim of the Seraphim Army Personality Like most Seraphim, Naz'Kitai is cold and dispassionate, and follows the commands of her commanders without question or hesitation, as shown when she decapitated her last Seraphim Master at his request. She is unmerciful like most Seraphim, keeping enemies alive only for the amount of time needed. Devoted to the Seraphim Law as few, she held little regard for her life, as she would welcome death when her training was complete if such was the will of the commanders. She also has Seraph tattoo's that were common in the new Seraphim. Despite her power and high rank in the Seraphim Order, she was clearly never meant to rule, she was a fanatic like most Seraphim and did not have the capacity to lead as the others, as such, she became one of the Seraphim who served to sabotage the governments of the Seireitei and other realms. Powers and Abilities *Cero: Naz'Kitai can fire a vicious, blood red cero from her palm and is rather adept with handling it. She has incredible aim and can shoot someone in the eye with it at 500 meters away. It is pencil-thin but strong enough to cause heinous amounts of destruction. *Volo: Being incredibly well versed in fighting, Naz'Kitai is also very good when it comes to using this particular ability. *Picture-Perfect Shapeshifting: Naz has the ability to change her body to however she feels is necessary. The woman need only look at a picture or see someone in person in order for her to be able to trick someone into thinking that they're seeing a loved one. This ability is a plot device and will not be used in any fights unless otherwise agreed upon. Zanpakutō Naz'Kitai, like almost all Seraphim, was armed with a weapon; hers being a single crimson-bladed reiatsu saber. It was elongated and notched with crisscrossing grooves. The hilt was constructed of a material that physically did not appear to be metal and instead, appeared to be constructed of coral. Reiatsu Crush Uses her reiatsu to slow the enemy down for a few seconds and uses the reishi in the air to create needles to damage the opponent. At the end of a turn, the needles come in and crush at the opponent; damage would be similar to a concussive sound blast at close range. Anyone with a lower rei than her will experience nearly complete devastation and those close to, equal to, or higher than her own would be damaged as if they were being hit with a full-body boulder of zanpakuto steel. Blade Turning By using her reiatsu saber, Naz'Kitai can deflect and parry almost any kind of reiatsu- and kido-based attacks by making a glowing red shield around her saber and using her own prowess at zanjutsu to send the ability back to her opponents. This ability also means that she can take that same shield around her saber and throw it at her opponent, leaving her sword-less for one turn. Cool down is three turns for this ability. Shatter Channels her reiatsu into the reiatsu saber, making it heavier for the opponent and harder to combat against. She can use it then to crush her target under its weight to deal damage while forcing her reiatsu at the opponent. After three hits, or three times colliding with her opponent's blade, body, shield, ect, Naz'Kitai can then lower the tip of her blade to the ground, charging her reiatsu at the very tip of it. Once she has the reiatsu charged at the tip, she can then throw the reiatsu at her opponent to create blood red, ice-like transparent structures that can then be shattered by her snapping her fingers to release the tension in the blood-ice. This ability has a five turn cooldown. Statistics $T2eC16RHJFsFFR1Vkv4tBR,zmRF+)Q~~60_3.JPG|Leg chains 2619788.jpg|Shoulder Chains HS-Pinch-Collar-with-two-rings-Chrome-Plated_2_LRG.jpg|Main Neck Chain original (1).jpg|Head Chains Wholesale-Europe-Fashion-chains-body-chains-Bracelet-Women-Jewelry-Free-shipping.jpg|Hand Chains The chains in the above pictures are attached to various parts of Naz'Kitai's body, very similar to the chains of Hell. They attach to her and weigh her down so that her stats are lowered to combat against those who are of a lower level than her main stats as an Arch-Seraphim. It tiers down all the way from Arch-Seraphim to Master to Seraphim to Arch-Angel. Main Stats Master Stats Seraphim Stats Arch Seraphim Stats Trivia *Naz'Kitai is the name of a sith juggernaut on the Ebon Hawk server of Star Wars: The Old Republic. Three guesses on who owns that character. *Her appearance and theme is based heavily on Darth Talon, a twi'lek sith. Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum